


Tortuga

by Melie



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tortuga n'est pas vraiment la ville préférée du capitaine Crochet. Loin de là.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tortuga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Tortuga. Repère de toute la lie de la piraterie. Hook y mettait les pieds aussi peu que possible, mais il arrivait toujours un moment où il lui fallait remplacer les membres de son équipage tombés sous le coup de l'ennemi.  
  
Hélas, depuis quelques temps, il arrivait qu'il en reparte avec, certes, de nouveaux membres d'équipage, mais également un pique-assiette on ne peut plus tenace. Il avait pris l'habitude de fouiller personnellement tout son navire avant de rentrer au Pays Imaginaire, mais l'intrus se révélait souvent bien trop rusé pour quelqu'un avec un tel niveau d'alcoolémie.  
  
Après quelques temps, néanmoins, Hook appris qu'il lui suffisait de fouiller sa cabine et les réserves de rhum.  
  
Jusqu'au jour où il décida que cela n'en valait pas la peine, et dû reconnaître qu'il finissait par s'accommoder de l'intrus, qui de toute façon finissait généralement par partir de lui-même une fois qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Et puis, cela lui faisait un peu de compagnie, et promener son crochet sur cette peau lui était plutôt agréable... une fois qu'il s'était habituée à l'odeur - et aux protestations - du soi-disant capitaine.


End file.
